A Kiss To Remember Me 2: After Years Of Sadness
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: After years of sadness, Finn and Mercury are finally reunited! Finn also finds out she had his child. Oh, how great for them but, its not over yet. It seems that the fight between Flame Princess and Mercury has a huge impact on their children. They have created a destiny for one of her kids and someone else. What will Finn do to prevent this fate from messing up his family?
1. Chapter 1 We meet again

**Here you have it! A sequel to "A Kiss To Remember Me" and here you go! I've received 40 reviews on my story! The most reviews I've ever made! ...ill take what I can get..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The first girl I've ever felt so strongly of. She was special. She was my everything. Now I will never see her again. I've never felt so sad and lonely in my life! It hurts so bad. I've never felt so empty.  
_

Finn was lying on his bed looking quite depressed. "Dude, are you alright? Are you upset about Mercury?" Finn didn't look at him. His gaze stayed on the ceiling. "...Yea, she is gone forever of course I am upset. Well, more than upset." Jake looked at him sincerely. "Well, we have to find her." Finn sat up. "I don't see her out my window anymore.." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "She is no monster. I wanted to tell her that but, its too late. We just gotten together, we just bonded, we just had sex, and I just told her how I've felt. Its almost been 2 years." Finn clenched his face. "I've looked everywhere. She is no where to be found. I wish she was back... with me." Jake sighed and stood up and helped him stand up. "Finn, lets go on a walk. Put on your shirt." Finn was shirtless with bandages wrapped around his shoulder. "Alright then..."

Jake took Finn to the Candy Kingdom's Hospital. "I wasn't suppose to tell you this nor show you, but I can't keep seeing you like this." Finn grew curious and continued to follow Jake to a specific door. When he opened it... "Wha-what..?" He was in pure shock. Jake smiled at him. In the room, sitting on the bed was... "Mercury?" Mercury's ears stood straight up as she heard her name. She looked towards the door to see Finn and Jake. "  
Finn?!" She quickly stood up and grabbed a cloak from the floor. 'She was the figure I saw last year?' Finn said in his mind. "Wait! Mercury!" He called out running towards her. "Mercury sit back down! You shouldn't be moving like this while your pregnant!" Nurse Palm Cake shouted. Finn stood still. "P-Pregnant?" He said in disbelief. Mercury pushed Finn out the way and head towards the door. Jake grew in size and blocked it. Mercury growled at him. "Mercury.." She sighed and turned around. "Yes..It is I.." Finn noticed how better she spoke, how different she looked and how much she has changed. "Your... different.." Tears fell from his eyes at the sight of her. He was overjoyed. Her hair was plain white, her ears and tail where pure fire now and her eyes were now as red as fresh blood. "I know. I didn't want you to know I was back." Finn frowned a bit at that and changed the subject. "Your pregnant?" Mercury simply nodded. "For the second time." Finn's eyes widened. "So I..." "You have a son already." She pointed under the bed. "His name is Ruvel." Finn slowly walked towards the bed and looked under it. Beneath it, was a little boy about 1 years old. "Ruvel..." Finn whispered. The little boy was sleep but, woke up and looked at Finn. The little boy crawled out the opposite side of the bed and ran on its fours to its mother. The boy had messy shaggy white hair, pale skin and red eyes like his mother. His messy bangs covered most of his eyes. She picked him up. "He is very cautious and doesn't really talk to most people." Finn smiled at her. "I-I don't know what to say." He walked towards her. The child jumped out of his mother's arms and hid under the bed again. Finn quickly embraced Mercury. When she didn't move he sneezed her tighter. After a while Mercury slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much." She felt wetness on her shoulder. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I've been in so much pain after you left me. Please, don't leave me again." Finn was holding her tighter. Jake almost cried at the moment. Finn suddenly noticed he wasn't being burned. He felt the same warmth from a safe distance from a fire place. "Finn.. please don't." She said softly.

Finn looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but, at the ground. "Don't do this now. Please do not cry." She said. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain but, unfortunately I am not staying. I didn't even want you to know I was here. I've been gone from Ooo for all these years to learn. I've learned a lot and even evolved more. I am no longer the same. To everyone here I am a threat. I want you to get over me. Why are you so persistent...?" Finn looked at her shocked. "You can't just tell me to get over you! I don't care what anyone thinks or what you think. You belong with me. Its too late to back down remember." Finn tilted his head giving her a good view of the noticeable bite mark on his neck. Mercury sigh. She knew he was right but, she refused to say it. _'I've spent the rest of my life learning how to not feel emotions. I almost succeeded until Finn found his way into my head. I try to forget him but... I just can't.' _"I don't care who you are.." Mercury looked at Finn. "You are still mine and I am yours." He kissed her. Mercury couldn't help but to kiss him back. It has been so long since she had this. They both missed each other dearly. Mercury broke the kiss. "I'll tell you what, I will stay with you until I give birth and then when the baby is 12 days old." She told him trying not to smile but, Finn could tell. He smiled at her. "Ok."

At the house, Mercury had told Finn that she was 3 months. She also answered all his questions. "Well, she agreed that since I am a mother now, she will not come after me anymore since I will be to busy with the cubs. Bubblegum also said she didn't want to be responsible for what happens to them when I am gone. I am grateful for that." Mercury was sitting on the couch with a hand on her stomach. She grabbed Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach. Finn let her. He touched the roundness of her stomach for a while then a huge smile appeared on his face. "You feel it?" She asked with a tiny smile. "Yea.." Finn could feel the kicking from her stomach. Ruvel was under its mothers legs watching them. He stood up and his parents noticed. Ruvel quickly but gently placed a hand on his mother as well. A smile was on his face. "He may look mostly like me, but he definitely has your smile." Mercury told Finn. Finn grinned at the boy. Mercury slowly picked him up and placed him on Finn's lap. Ruvel looked nervous. Finn didn't know what to do. "Scratch behind his ear." Mercury said looking at them from the corner of her eye. Finn did as she suggested and Ruvel tugged his head in between his shoulders. Finn was going to stop but, he saw Ruvel smile a bit and his leg looked like it was vibrating. Mercury closed her eyes and smirked. Finn rubbed the boys head too and caused him to chuckle. He was proud at what they have created.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More where that came from! It gets better and better! Please review so I can know if you really want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2 Scrothing Lips

The next day, Mercury was outside teaching Ruvel about himself. During the teaching, she found out Ruvel's sense of smell wasn't as strong as it should be. "Ruvel, my son, come here for a moment." Mercury waved him over. Ruvel gladly crawled over to his mother. Mercury was sitting on the ground smiling at him. She placed a hand on his head and kissed his forehead. "You learn fast. You know, I've been thinking lately and I want you to take over once I'm gone." Ruvel looked at his mother confused. He didn't really understand what she meant by that. Mercury embraced Ruvel in a hug. Ruvel hugged her back. "What are you doing up so early?" Mercury let go of Ruvel and looked behind her at Finn. "Good morning to you too. I heard noise coming from downstairs and saw Ruvel there climbing onto everything and knocking things down. He was fully awake so, I took him outside to play around and learn a bit." Ruvel crawled into the house where Finn left the door open.

Finn and Mercury sat on the ground next to each other. "Mercury, why do you have to leave me again? Why don't you just stay?" Finn asked. "Finn, I have much more to learn about and I want my.. our kids to develop as quick as I have. Ruvel is different from a ordinary 1 year old and that's because of these travels." Finn shook his head. "That is a weak excuse and you know it." Mercury sighed and Finn grabbed her hand. "You aren't burning me." "I've learned how to control it." Finn looked down to the ground. "I've haven't been helping people ever since you left." Mercury looked at him. "All I did was think about you. Its like when people say they need help from me their problems went in one ear and out of the other. I didn't know what was wrong with me." Mercury quickly hugged Finn tightly. Finn looked surprised. "I'm sorry for everything, Finn." She whispered.

Mercury and Finn were walking back inside the house to find Jake playing with Ruvel. Ruvel was licking Jack across his face. Finn smiled at this. "Sup Jake." Jake picked up Ruvel and sat him on top of his head. "Oh, whats up Finn. Having fun with your lady-friend?" Jake asked with a smile. Finn blushed and chuckled a bit and then realized something. "Hey Jake, do you mind watching Ruvel for a bit? I need to take Mercury somewhere." Mercury looked at Finn in confusion. Jake took the playful child off of his hand and under his arm. "Yea, of course man. That's what Uncles are for." Finn smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as he took Mercury's hand and left the tree house again.

Finn ran with Mercury to wherever. "Finn... Where are we going?" Even pregnant, she was still a bit faster even though she held back. "Somewhere you may like." Finn grinned at her. They ran through the Candy Kingdom. They had to stop for a while on their way there because of Mercury.

They didn't make it to there destination. Instead, they sat near a river. It was already late. "I guess its a little too far for you to make it there in your condition, but its ok." Mercury looked at him. "So, why did you want to take me somewhere?" Finn scratched his head and blushed. "Oh yea. I needed to talk to you.."

Later that night, the two arrived back home. "Hey! You guys are back!" Jake smiled as he ran to them. Finn looked around. "Where's Ruvel?" Mercury looked around and walked towards and up the ladder leading to their room. "He's on your bed. He fell asleep after I feed him. The little guy doesn't talk much I see. Anyhow, what did you and Mercury do?" Finn gave him a smile that Jake hasn't seen for a long time. "I asked her to marry me." Jake's jaw literally dropped.

Finn came up the ladder and saw Ruvel curled up in his mother's tail. Finn sat down on the bed next to her. "I heard you tell Jake." She said. Finn nodded. "Was he against it?" She asked him looking down. Finn sighed and nodded. "He still thinks your too... unstable, but I don't care. I love you." Mercury looked at him and smiled. Finn lean towards her and kissed her. Mercury of course kiss back, but subconsciously began overheating. Finn quickly moved away. She had burned his lips and tongue. "I'm sorry. I just cannot help it." She smirked a bit. Finn tried to touch her hand, but she was still too hot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is short I know. I had this ready, but my saved work was deleted and I had to restart it then forgot to post it. I'm so sorry! Forgive me R&amp;R**

**Btw I'm going to have to speed things up a bit to get to the real stuff. Get ready!**


	3. Chapter 3 My POV

**So, i typed it up but got stuck. So, I decided to do POV version and to skip ahead a bit to get to the point of the story faster. Please tell me how it turned out. :D Thanks buddies! This also gives you information about the children.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_***Finn's POV***_

_Months later Mercury finally had our child. The baby was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a redish blonde. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. The strange thing was that she already had fangs. I thought babies had no teeth once they were born. Mercury was shocked she had human ears instead of fire wolf ones. We were told that since I'm human and she's half then the child will be more human then fire wolf. I was proud to finally have a family. Plus, after she got out of the hospital, we got married a week and a half after her birth. It didn't go as planned though. Seems that she didn't know really how a wedding worked. I should of told her. She refused to were a wedding dress at first, but I got her to eventually. It was specially made by PB to be flame proof. Mercury also burned the flowers she was given on purpose. She claimed they would attract bees to her. I knew she just didn't want them though. When she walked down the aisle, I guess she got nervous from everyone's stares. I soon found out she was self concious. She was use to negative attention, but since she could hear everything and everyone was whispering at once as they talked, she grew more and more nervous. She couldn't tell if they spoke poorly or greatly of her. I noticed her looked down and slowly picked up speed as she walked. As she walked though, the carpet caught on fire. The fire spreaded a bit and caught someone's chair and clothes. They panicked and rubbed the fire against someone else. Soon, everyone was panicking. We I looked at her next to me, I saw her looking a bit embrassed. But it didn't matter. I had them to continue anyway. Even if everyone was running around screaming._

_I also found out new things about Ruvel and Phoenix. Yea, I named our daughter Pheonix. Pretty awesome name right! Mercury is a carnivore, but Ruvel isn't. Phoenix is, but she eats other things anyway sometimes. She says she like them, but throws them up the next day. Seems her body only allows meat. She also has much better smelling senses than Ruvel too. Well, thats what Mercury told me. Ruvel seemed to be upset about that. Mercury always had Ruvel curled up to her. Even if she called him a "Mama's boy". He told me he wanted to be a male version of her. Heh, what a boy. Phoenix seemed to always be kissing up to her older brother and hanging around him. She always complained to me that he wasn't giving her enough attention. I found it cute. When she would cry, Ruvel always peeked at her through the other room. He always knew it was because of him. He'd leave her for 5 minutes and she's crys. If any of us left, she would cry but worse with Ruvel. Yep, she was our "cry baby" and he was our "mama's boy". Of course they hated the names Mercury and I teased them with though._

_Mercury gave birth again once Ruvel was 8 and Phoenix was 7. She had another boy this time. He was a strange one too. He had blonde hair like me and one blue eye and one red one. Ruvel had both fire wolf ears and tail. Phoenix had only a tail and their new son had only the ears and no tail. The reverse of Phoenix._

_Ruvel was a cautious, quiet and non-concerned person. He grew up with a cool guy act. He never opened up and always had a serious and uncaring facal expression on his face. He became... less fun. Thats what I'd say. He spent less time with his sister now. He'd always scold at her for following him around as she still does. The thing was that even his scolding sounded calm but at the same time furious. His glares would be even colder than his words. Ruvel has even been ignoring me too! What did I do!? Is it because I confronted him about his actions? He'd mainly be found with his younger brother. If not him then his mother._

_Pheonix was a real tomboy. I liked that about her. She would call her older brother a "fancy pants" since he wasn't into getting all dirty and slobbish (eating like a pig) like her. But of course, he'd say "Alright" and leave her with a sigh. She was joyful and enthusiastic. She would always acompany me on adventures with Jake. If I allowed her, she would help instead of going hunting or helping their pack with her mom and the boys. She doesn't cry as bad as she use to. She barely does at all now. Phoenix always tryed to get her little brother to try to follow her, but he would always go for his older brother. She became a real hothead. I could tell she was jealous of both of her brothers, but she'd never show it or told._

_Now the youngest one, Souta. Souta was... odd. He was curious, playful and mischeivious. When going outside, he would always ask questions about everything. He didn't just play around like normal kids. He would play in his own way. Souta digs in the ground and see what he can find. He would stare at the water in the river in the Candy Kingdom and since he can't touch it, he would use a twig to watch ripples in the water or get me to mess with it so he can watch. He is strange. You'd probably ask, how? But its just my opinion. I still find him interesting though. His odd actions make me laugh. When I ask him "why are you so weird?" he would always respond, "What do you mean weird?! I'm just interesting! What I do makes me unique. Why are you so weird?!" His angry expression was always cute._

_Mercury was suppose to leave after Phoenix's birth, but I finally convinced her to stay. I told her it wouldn't be fair if she had the kids and I wouldn't get to see them. I already missed Ruvel's birth and first years of life. I didn't want to miss Phoenix's or Souta's. Mercury seemed more happy to hear me say that than expected. I'm just glad that I now have a family and can be the kind of father to them that mine wasn't to me._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rushed. Mega rushed. Sorry, but I have a lot to update..._**

**_Next Chapter: It will all begin. The real shit!_**

**_Btw Ruvel will be 16, Pheonix 15 and Souta 8._**

**_..._**

**_Quick Question. To decide for waaaaaay on later in the chapters._**

**_Should Finn stay human or become a Fire Wolf?_**

**_(Dead Line: Chapter 9. After that it will be decided.)_**


End file.
